


Insatiable

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Daniel loves to learn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I did this for the Word-A-Month challenge on Hopeless Romantics Anonymous Yahoo list. October’s word was Insatiable.

He wanted more, he always wanted more.

Mel smiled as his son continued to ask questions, each one as intelligent as the one before. Daniel soaked up knowledge like a sponge, he always had, the boy wanted to know everything and then had questions about all he learned.

The college professors being grilled by the seven year old were all impressed by the maturity behind the angelic baby face as the small legs swung back and forward. At Daniel’s side sat his mother Claire getting ready to call an end to the session if Daniel started showing any signs of being bored or tired, but Daniel’s thirst for knowledge was unending and Mel knew the men talking to his son would tire long before Daniel did.

With a smile on his face Mel took a seat on Daniel’s other side settling in for a long day.


End file.
